Torvi
Torvi is the second wife and widow of Jarl Borg. History On the day of their wedding, Jarl mentioned the death of his first wife after being poisoned within the first hour of being wed, the drinks at their wedding feast poisoned by Borg's brother. Jarl joked that it should not happen a second time, and when the wine was brought and poured for them, Torvi volunteered to drink first. Borg initially agreed, though he stopped her before she could drink and drank for himself. The drink was not poisoned, and everyone cheered with relief. The Jarl then announced that he will take his revenge against Earl Ragnar and King Horik for shaming him and Gotland. When Jarl Borg invaded Kattegat, Torvi went there with him and stayed at the earl's Hall. However, Torvi was not pleased with the place, calling it disgusting. When Borg decided to leave to hunt down the men who destroyed their winter stores of grain, Torvi asked him to not leave her and their unborn child. The jarl left anyway, much to her dismay. After Jarl Borg is forced to flee Kattegat by Ragnar and Lagertha's forces, she returns with her husband to their home Götaland. Jarl Borg is visited by Rollo, who is sent by Ragnar and King Horik to rebuild their former alliance. During their conversation, Jarg Borg keeps the skull of his first wife with him to give him advice, to Torvi's disgust. She accompanies Jarl Borg to Kattegat. However, Ragnar has no intention of restoring their alliance, only desiring revenge for the pain Jarl Borg has caused to him and his family. During the night, Ragnar's men, including his brother Rollo, Torstein and Floki, set the barn in which Jarl Borg's men are staying for the night on fire. They burst into the house Jarl Borg and Torvi were staying, and she is forced to witness Floki and Torstein beating up her husband. When one man approaches the pregnant Torvi threateningly, Rollo intervenes. At a feast in the earl's hall, Aslaug gives Torvi her sympathy for the fact she is about to lose her husband. Torvi replies saying it is all the same for women, giving birth to the slaughtered. Torvi witnesses Jarl Borg being subjected to the blood eagle by Ragnar. Before he's subjected to the blood eagle, Borg removes his cloak and throws the garment to Torvi. Assuming the position between two posts, Borg places the skull of his late first wife on one of the posts, then kneels. Ragnar starts with a skinning knife, opening Borg's back up the spine. The planks of the platform are soon slick with the blood of the jarl. With the flesh of the back laid open, Ragnar takes a hatchet and proceeds to hack the ribs away from their moorings on either side of the spinal column causing the rib cage to spring open and expose the lungs. During the process, overcome with the grief and horror of her husband's suffering and imminent death, Torvi, laden with the unborn child the jarl will never see, faints to the ground. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters